slipknot1fandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Only One (canção)
"Only One" (em português, "Único" ou "Apenas Um") é a décima segunda faixa do álbum auto-titulado. Significado da canção Basicamente, Only One fala sobre brigas, onde a idéia central é a de que somente um sairá vivo ("only one of us walks away!"). Versão demo Letra Original Pain - made to order I'm not the second coming, I'm the first wave Better get an army, cuz the fire left me unscathed You betcha bottom dollar I'm the top of the shit pile So stick around cuz I'll get to you in just a few Step off the achtung, get back or get stung Idiotic sense of yourself, are you that dumb? Entire legion of me, totalitarian The one and only muthafucka, top of the world man Cuz I can't stand it, planned it, gonna crash land it In other words, consider me branded Another version of me, another version of you Both barrels - what you gonna do? All I hear is human noise You made your own fuckin' choice I belong to only me Silence for my revelry I can over die over time Filthy hands, stay away from mine Every reason is a right to hate Painful clutch - death is fine, gimme mine Only one of us walks away Somebody explain this You don't care cuz you don't exist What the fuck is this another joke? Reckoning! Only one of us walks away Tradução Dor - feita para pedir Eu não sou a segunda leva, sou a primeira onda É melhor arrumar um exército, pois o fogo me deixou ileso Você aposta que eu sou o topo da pilha de merda? Então agüenta aí que eu vou chegar a você em breve Saia do (?), volte ou se machucará Senso idiota de si, você é tão estúpido assim? Legião inteira de mim, totalitário O único filho-da-puta, o melhor do mundo Pois eu não agüento, planejei, vou improvisar Em outras palavras, considere-me marcado com ferro Outra versão de mim, outras versão de você Ambos barris - o que você fará Tudo que ouço é barulho humano Você fez a sua escolha, porra! Eu pertenço somente a mim Silêncio para minha folia Eu só posso morrer com o tempo Mãos sujas, fiquem longe das minhas Toda razão é um direito de odiar Garras dolorosas - a morte é razoável, dê-me a minha Somente um de nós sai vivo Alguém explica isso Você não liga porque não existe Que porra é essa, outra piada? Calculando! Somente um de nós sairá vivo Versão demo Pain. Made to order. Pain Sittin', slappen, scatt'n on my back, try'n to relax Think'n about the facts of the crack runnin' through the pack Division in thought about the war to be fought For tryin' to mend the ranks, still I get no thanks They say they mean no disrespect, but dis' is in effect I take to heart the part I play everyday Uninformed is one thing, stupid is another Keep runnin' your mouth, but don't call me brother I'm try'n to find someone on my side 'cause bang'n heads all the time starts to grind at my gear and at my will But persistent I am still So when one insubordinate fucker tries to test me Blow to the head, then an entrail rend Guts on the floor, but you want more Show you the strength of the tenth rank Pain is the only way to teach kids these days Opened your eyes. Now realized. Talk back to me. Your punk-ass dies. Only one of us walks away I'm all you know. Where will you go. Valhalla is gone. Along with your soul. Only one of us walks away Tradução da versão demo Dor. Feito à ordem. dor Sentado, batendo, scatting nas minhas costas, tentando relaxar Pensar sobre os fatos do crack que funcionam através do pacote Divisão no pensamento sobre a guerra a ser travada Para tentar consertar as fileiras, ainda fico: “não, obrigado” Eles dizem que não significa nenhum desrespeito, mas a doença está em vigor Eu levo a sério a parte que eu jogo todos os dias Desinformado é uma coisa, estupidez é outra Continue correndo a boca, mas não me chame de irmão Estou tentando encontrar alguém do meu lado Porque batendo cabeça o tempo todo começa a moer em meu equipamento e em minha vontade Mas eu ainda sou persistente Assim, quando um filho da puta insubordinado tenta me testar Golpe na cabeça, em seguida, uma entranha rasgada Tripas no chão, mas você quer mais Mostrar a força da categoria décimo A dor é a única forma de ensinar as crianças nos dias de hoje Abriu os olhos. Agora percebi. Discussão de volta para mim. Seu punk-burro morra. Apenas um de nós vai sair vivo Eu sou tudo o que você sabe. Onde você vai passar. Valhalla está desaparecido. Junto com sua alma. Apenas um de nós vai sair vivo Categoria:Canções Categoria:Auto-titulado Categoria:Canções curtas Categoria:Crowz Categoria:Mate.Feed.Kill.Repeat.